Misunderstood Madness
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Russia gave a little laugh, tightening his grip on his precious weapon. How he loved killing. It didn't matter who it was, all humans were the same in their final moments. Drabble, 666 words to be exact.


**A/N: Don't ask about this drabble of some sort. _Read at your own risk_. If you like Killer!Russia, then go ahead. People die, I just don't say who. **

_Misunderstood Madness _

It made him feel alive.

Watching the bodies fall, red painting the floor and walls, it was all too good. He smiled, that twitching of lips he did so well. The bloodied pipe in his hands made another swing and the man he hit slumped to the ground, begging for it to stop.

But Russia stops for no one.

A final crack to the head and the screams of pain ended. He surveyed the room around him. There were six people who had tried to stop him, hold him back from strangling that damn America. Once he had gotten a hold of his pipe though, he was unstoppable.

There was a whimper, something so faint and soft he almost missed. Cold violet eyes turned and saw her. His pretty sister, cowering in the corner. She and her silly little ideas of marriage were about to be terminated. Russia stepped over to her carefully. She was shaking something bad, staring at the dripping iron in his hand. He raised it up, and her eyes followed.

"What is it sister? Afraid I'll kill you?"

Belarus didn't say anything, just squeezed her eyes shut. Russia gave a little laugh, tightening his grip on his precious weapon. How he loved killing. It didn't matter who it was, all humans were the same in their final moments. Ivan smiled and lifted his arm high above his head for maximum strength.

He was about to swing, but someone grabbed his arm and held on strong. Russia turned his head and frowned, seeing China glaring with tear stained eyes.

"Enough! You can't keep doing this! What does it accomplish?"

This was new. No one had ever asked him what killing accomplished. What did it? It really only fed his sick need. Watching that red spray fall was wonderful. But here was someone who tried to stop him and tell him it was wrong.

Russia took hold of the smaller man and flung him off. China fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of him. He scrambled to get up, seeing as Russia was about to go in for the kill again. This time he latched on to the pipe, hands staining crimson.

"Please! Russia, there's no need for this! She's your sister! Those people were your friends!"

Russia shook his head. How stupid could someone be? He had no friends. Other countries, other people, no one would understood him. It was the lamest thing to say, but that was the gist of it. No one got him, and no one was willing to.

Russia turned his wrist and China was once again thrown to the ground. He would have to make this fast if he wanted his damn sister out of his life for good. His pipe came up, and as fast as he could manage swung down.

But he hesitated, because China had just stepped in front of Belarus, and that was his first mistake.

With a hard shove, he was pushed backwards. The backs of his knees hit the table behind him and he put down a hand before he fell down. He glared heatedly at China. There was a part of him that wondered _why_ he had hesitated. Why had he?

"You can't stop me. No one can. I'm Russia, after all."

Then China said something he didn't expect. Or maybe he did. This _was_ China he was talking to, after all.

"I know. I'll die trying if I have to."

Russia saw that soft smile and his body locked up. His mind tried to wrap around what was just said. He knew? Yet he was still going to try. He would surely die. Did he get satisfaction out of giving it his all? Russia hung his head. Another innocent person must die because they got in the way.

Oh well, their loss if they couldn't understand.

Ivan dropped his pipe. He wouldn't need it. His hands would suffice.

_Goodbye China. Shame I won't be seeing you in hell. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I love RoChu, so don't think I'm bashing them or anything. Just had to let off some steam, and a killer Russia was the best way_._ Oh yes, funny thing about this story. It is exactly 666 words long. Sweet huh? I didn't even plan that. **_  
><em>


End file.
